


Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

by Alezandrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Priest Stiles, a lot of sin, contractor Derek, sin - Freeform, who the hell am I kidding I'm going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: If Brother Stiles has a weakness for anything it would tall, dark strangers with thick eyebrows.





	

“Forgive me father for I have sinned.” Brother Stiles began his confession that Sunday like the he did every Sunday for the past ten years ever since he took the oath. This confession would be different than the usual ones which were him just asking for forgiveness for having impure thoughts about about some of the people who come to the service's- particularly the men but today was different. Not just any men one in particular the man with dark, thick eyebrows who sits in the back row in in a leather jacket and jeans. Usually his fascinations end after a week but this one is different he makes Stiles rethink everything about how he took a vow that forbade him from enjoying this Adonis of a man. First it started with the two of them making eye contact with priest quickly breaking eye contact for the fear of someone catching him staring into those dark, lusty eyes. Then came the ridiculously handsome finding some reason to stop him and ask him questions about god knows what leaving him hanging on to each word he said. But the worst was the touching not him of course but the stranger would find any reason to touch whether it was fake tripping or just shaking his hand for any reason.

“Tell me my son.” The senior priest asked his junior as he settled in for the worst which he was sure Brother Stiles would unload on him. This only made the young priest both grin and sweat nervously as he began replaying the scene in his head every single delicious detail. The final straw was when the man volunteered to help the church with some construction which of course the project was gonna be watched over by the young Stilinski. After running into each other billions of times it was bound to happen sooner or later and sooner it did when the sweaty, handsome man cornered him one day to proposition him. Brother Stiles had never taste anything so mouth watering than his cock did in his life as he too got hard as listened to the man's moans echoed throughout the empty church. “I took him in my mouth like I was taking Communion.”


End file.
